Death is beautiful
by Lady-0f-Time
Summary: Post Reichenbach - Sherlock decides to try out an expirement on john, but when it fails miserably everything else falls into place. johnlock (no character death...)


he sat there for a while staring up at ebony eyes and a thin twisted smile. what he wanted was far beyond what he was going to recieve, which he was still oblivious to. the gentleman who lead them into the darker back room of the hotel had an envious smile upon his lips as he walked away from the two. john handnt yet realised what he was doing in a hotel room with sherlock. he knew he wanted something out of this strange case but this wasnt what he wanted...was it? sherlock stood over him eyeing every part of his body before turning around and mumbling incoheirently to himself. John listened a little and from waht he could make out, he seemed to be frustarated about somthing.  
"what are we doing?" john asked once he had enough courage to speak up. he was sitting on the edge of the bed, which was neatly made and lit by the lamp in the room as night engulfed the city.  
"for science"  
"damn science, tell me"  
"i just did, john." he said harshly. sherlock still didnt turn around, but john figured he had his usual slightly angered look upon his face. it was something he loved seeing when he knew the person who got it deserved it, but why would sherlock be mad at him for asking? was it because he was "stupid?" or "oblivious?" john hated those terms, because he was much more. he was a soldier, a man who had seen death and walked beside it for many days and now he played a strange dance with it everytime they went on a case. how dare sherlock call him those names, take away his pride and dignity.  
"thats not what i mean"  
"the explain"  
"we're at the room farthest back in a strange hotel outside of london..."  
"and?"  
"and thats all you have to say?"  
"yes..."  
"dammit sherlock" he heard him chuckle a little and walk towards the door, locking both locks on it before securing a chain, that john had just become aware existed on the door. "so whats the case about?"  
"what case?"  
"this isnt about a case?" john asked bewildered.  
"well, depends on what you mean then. i could define the word in many different ways, i guess this would be more about our situation."  
"we have a situation?"  
"well, more like your situation." john couldnt bring words from his brain to his mouth. the sentences wouldnt come to him and he just stared at the back of his partner. "john" he mumbled softly.  
"you know, after everything you put me through, im sure this, case, or whatever it is isnt as bad as..." john thought back. "as what you did last year" john tried to push the thoughts of the fall out of his head. sherlock had scared him, hurt him in ways he hadnt evenr ealized he could feel. he had seen war, seen death and many twisted things since he met sherlock and when that day came, and passed, john was sure he couldnt ever feel hurt by anything again. all his pain, all his feelings were shattered that day. but here sherlock was, and whatever aws going on frustrated john.  
"you were hurt...i know."  
"damn you...you dont know, my feelings arent up for discussion."  
"im here because of one reason, john. only one reason i faked my death that day." john bit his lip, was he getting a real explanation as to why he did it? john knew it was because of the game, moriarty and everything. but that was what sherlock told him after it happened when finally came back a few weeks ago.  
"do you want to know?" he asked in a smooth and quiet tone. john felt his heartbeat race a little. he wanted to know what was inside sherlocks mind, especially when it came to faking suicides.  
"yes...i think"  
"guess first."  
"do i really have to?" john moaned.  
"it would be a lot more fun"  
"whatever...you had a debt to pay back?" sherlock turned around to face john agian, staring down at him for a moment, expressionless.  
"for a guess coming from you, that is actually very close" he smirked a bit.  
"so?"  
"do you trust me?" sherlock asked. his tone of voice was actually worried a little, john took note but didnt seem really understand.  
"sherlock, how many times have i put myself on the line for you...or let you point a gun at me?"  
"actually you're right...sorry abuot the guns"  
"its fine, really. id rather go in battle" he joked a little.  
"so is it a yes or a no?"  
"yes, sherlock. i trust you" he replied rolling his eyes a little.  
"good, ive some expiriment i would like to test out."  
"and expirment?"  
"yes"  
"you need my help?" john asked, now very curious.  
"of course" sherlock turned towards a draw and pulled out a blindfold. "for this test im going to need you to put his on. john looked at him puzzled but when sherlock handed it to him, he did exactly that. sherlock smiled a little once john wasnt able to see, and he could feel excitment rising inside of him. it was thrilling, exhilirating to be in control of everything.  
"alright, im going to put on a smalll light and turn the main lights off.  
"ok" and as soon as the words hit the air, the lights were off and a candle was lit on one end of a large dresser. it illuminated the room enough for sherlock to see everything he needed, including all the items in his drawer.  
"i dont understand sher-"  
"just sit still" john sighed and relaxed again. sherlock moved softly so his footsteps would be muffled and leaned close to johns ear.  
"can you hear me?" he asked. john jumped a little, not expecting sherlock to be so close. he could feel his breath upon his ear and the side of his cheek as sherlock spoke.  
"y-yes" john said still a bit startled.  
"good" sherlock replied directly in the other ear. john shivered a little. he had no idea where sherlock was at any moment and figured he was doing some strange test on victimes of kidnapping or something.  
"alright, good" sherlock replied back at his original position by the dresser. john shifted in his seat as he heard some clinking of either some very hard plastic or glass.  
"male or female" sherlock asked as he passed a bottle under johns nose. john smelled what he figured was perfume or cologne.  
"ummm, female"  
"hmmm alright, male or female?" he asked as he passed another under his nose.  
"male..."  
"last one, male or female."  
"female" he said.  
"interesting." sherlock said as he put away the three bottles. he smirked a bit as he pulled out something else. this time john couldnt hear anything.  
"answer me, good or bad.." sherlock pulled out a small stretch of leather and passed it under johns nose again.  
"mmmm good" he smirked at the smell of the fresh leather. he loved its smell. once he dated a girl who wore leather, and everytime he would visit she would smell of it. it was a fond memory of his. again sherlock reached into his drawer and pulled out something. this time it was a long blue feather. john didnt know what to expect next. he was sure he was going to be hit or stabbed any moment. before he could continue with his thought pattern there was a knock on the door and it seemed even louder with the blindfolds on. john wondered who it w sherlock with god knows what in his hands and john on the bed with a blindfold. honestly, he worried more about what others thought than what he thought. what did he think about the whole thing. He surely never thought of himself as gay, and he did love women. but did women love him? that was a concern for him. he watned them to all his life, but now the only thing he got was the "you're a great boyfriend. sherlock is a lucky man" and that, that was something he never thought he would hear in his entire life. he heard a muffled voice at the door as sherlock talked to somebody. john didnt recognize the voice but it was a nice voice. was it a young boy? or a more adrodgynous female?  
"hello john" the voice called. he couldn see the person, he didnt know who they were or where they stood. he felt somebody grab his feet and tugg off his shoes and socks. in that moment he realized why he couldnt hear anybody. the rugs on the floor were plush, very thick flush and all footsteps no longer existed.  
"sherlock has told me so much, and so little about you. he says you're a soldier. hmmmm how good of a soldier?"  
"very good."  
"very good what?"  
"what?" john replied.  
"soldier..."  
"very good sir" john replied trying to keep things moving quickly. sherlock had to still be in the room watching, and he was correct. sherlock was there but he was watching something else. he was focused on his watch.  
"sherlock" john asked.  
"he's not here right now...a bit busy at the moment. but im here, im here to entertain you...actually im not. but I was told you're an interesting man. have you ever found yourself on the wrong end of the stick?"  
"sometimes"  
"good...then you know how it feels."  
"what?" sherlock handed the guy the feather and watched as something came over john.  
"i dont understand..."  
"do you know what i do?"  
"n-no"  
"oh then this games going to get very fun, very fast. " he seemed to purr a little and his voice dipped down for a moment, making john aware that he was completely a man. john didnt know whether he was fully excited or completly freaked out.  
"i like to play games...oh and i love to see people bleed."  
"wh-"  
"dont speak." john closed his mouth and listened.  
"i want to see you on the edge of your sanity, pleading for mercy" he man leaned into johns face a little and john could smell his breath. it was ice cold almost, fresh and smelled minty. sherlock stood off in the corner of the room, watching the man circle john like a vulture.  
"i want to see your life dripp across your beautiful skin. i want to bite you, taste you and make you want to die so i can have you to the fullest." now john was more scared than he was before. he was shaking a little and he felt something burning insed his chest.  
"i know why you exist, why he still lives." the man said sweetly. "darlin, you have no idea what you are" he felt a hand hit his left shoulder softly and he twitched. "your the heart and the life of somebody who knows not what either are. "  
"sherlock" he mumbled hoping somebody, sherlock would help him.  
"honey, that name is so, so sexy coming from your lips...but mercy would be even hotter. especially if you wanted it from me." john took a breath, and exhaled deeply. he knew he was only blinfolded but that didnt seem to keep him from panicking a little. the man made him feel tied up, strangled and free at the same time with his strange words.  
"im sure you're aware what fun knives are?"  
"fun?"  
"oh man, you're in for a treat. you see the greatest things about knives are is they are just magical. the way they glide across skin, tearing the fibers of life and making them drip the beautiful liquid that  
courses through your very veins." the man traced a line up johns arm with his finger, making john twitch a little and relax. "the cold metal glides across a persons skin like a finger through water." sherlock smiled a little.  
"if i wanted to end all this, all of you, i could take the knife and slide it gently across your perfect skin. right across the neck. yes, like this" the man took the feather and traced a straigh line across johns jugular and caused him to moan out in fear and pleasure. "calm down darlin, we're only starting" the man said venomously. johns heartbeat raced faster and faster and he wasnt sure wether he was  
enjoying the sickening game or ready to fight back.  
"you know what else i find very fun?" he asked as he reached behin him to grab the next itm on sherlocks list. when sherlock didnt hand him an item, he realised this was was all going to be mental and he found more pleasure in that.  
"i love guns. their long barels and sweet soft metal. i bet it tastes just as sweet as ones blood. both dripping with sin after use, both doorways to life and death." john swallowed hard as he anticipated something else. "imagine, you're staring down the dark street. listening to the rain pummel the ground in perfect rythme of your heart. BUM...BUM...BUM...BUM... and an arm comes around you." the man grabbed john with one arm. "and you can hear his breath in your ear as he tightens his grip. your alone, the whole world is empty except you and this man. he reaches into his pocket but you're muffled by his thick coat. unable to speak" the man whispered now into his ear.  
"ive got you" he saids wickedly. he makes sounds of the gun cocking.  
"you look up as much as you can. bitter sweet eyes look down at you as the man grins almost lovingly. you can only make out he smell of metal as he brings the gun to your head. you're mesmirized by the look in his eyes. by the touch of him against you. the sound of the rain against the ground. you feel an intense heat rise within you. anxiety spreads across your body rapidly as leather gloved hands  
wrap around the pistols trigger." sherlock grabs the leather and hands it to the man who then proceeds to pull it to johns face a little.  
"you smell that? thats the sweet smell of death. oh but its not as bad. this is all in the art of dying. the sweet moments of ones life. your heart races more, he can feel it through your body. and then. BAM!" the man taps john in the hed with his finger. john jumps more than he thought he would and is suddenly sweating and shaking.  
"hmmmm you see that?" he chuckeled. "iron eyes staring at you from above." the man pushed john backwards onto the bed. "you lie there, unable to move. he looks down at you. he's in love with you, with the way you are. your blood dripps out across the ground and mixes with the rain. the smell fills the air quickly and he inhales. his tall figure above yours, covered in a heavy coat of rain and a thick jacket. you notice in your lasts seconds his eyes, the way the hair matts to his head with the water, and the way the world feels, beating with its on beat underneath your dying body. almost with arms it clutches you to her breasts and pulls you into a darkness. yes, death is beautiful" john felt heavy against the bed. he felt something sharp trailing up his chest, across his neck and up to his chin. it was  
the thin, fine edge of the feathers tip. he shuddered a little as he was a bit sensitive in that area.  
"yes, you're definetly beautiful..." john now had no way to reply. everything was so strange. he could see everything described, feel everything and smell everything.  
"we're alone now..." the man said, turning to look at sherlock with a smile. "and i want everything from you."  
"p-lease" john whispered.  
"please what?"  
"d-d-do what you must, just dont kill me"  
"oh? is this permission?" the man smiled and chuckled. turning around he grabbed a dropper full of water and walked around to the other side of the bed.  
"do you know how painful time is?"  
"n-no"  
"c'mon... of course you do. it was in the newspapers last year. do you remember what it read?"  
"no, please dont" john begged.  
"sweet, sweet john. begging already? i thought you were a soldier."  
"i am a soldier."  
"then what did the newspapers read" he demanded.  
"F-Fake...Genius." he stopped. "Commits Suicide"  
"tell me again."  
"Fake genius commits suicide" he said faster.  
"who commited suicide?"  
"s-sherlock" john cried out.  
"humpty dumpty sat on a wall..." a drop of water passed the tip of the dropper and fell across johns neck which was stretched out because his head. was draping a little of the edge. the water splashed across his skin.  
"humtpy dumpty had a great fall" another dropp came crashing down.  
"all the kings horses" another drop. but then, before he spoke, so did another. all the water was dropping one at a time. creating a timer of seconds passing by.  
"and all the kings men" he said in a low wicked voice. more drops came. second after second. they were small, and ice cold.  
"couldnt put him back together again" the water kept dropping.  
"oh john" he said in a sing song voice. "stay with me darlin. im not done yet"  
"sherlock survived."  
"did he?" the man said  
"yes" the man became quiet for about a minute. the drops fell continuously for another 30 seconds before slowing down to one every 10 seconds or so.  
"i know something you dont know" he sang out.  
"tell me"  
"suddenly your so feisty. what is it that that man does to you, i will never know" he sighed.  
"please"  
"im starting to get bored..."  
"are you going to kill me?" john asked.  
"hmmm that was a very pleasant idea...but you're not mind to kill"  
"what do you mean?"  
"oh nothing." sherlock still stood silent in the corner of the room, watching the man twist johns mind around using only his voice and a few random objects from the flat that he brought with him.  
"i bet he gets you tied up really good" he mumbled into johns ear. "i can only imagine how he fucks you at night...does he leave you begging? never mind dont answer that." the man said walking back to the othe side of the bed. john laid there listening to every movment he could sense. his mind was so filled with images of sherlock and dying he didnt realize his body was doing something  
completely different.  
"you're not the type of guy i figured who get so excited from this" he laughed. john chose not to ask, figuring he would recieve an answer either way. "im not going to kill you...im not going to make you  
bleed unless you ask for it" he purred gently. "im going to make you beg for everything you've ever wanted" john took a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare himself.  
"do you love him?"  
"who?"  
"im sorry he's dead"  
"sherlock...he's alive"  
"do you love him?"  
"why does it matter?"  
"because he's dead.."  
"no...thats not true. take that back"  
"you watched him fall...the phone call. did he tell you the truth?"  
"i...i dont know"  
"poor baby..."  
"how dare you speak of him like that"  
"defensive...you do seem to care deeply about the idiot" Sherlock shot the man a glare and was beginning to wonder himself where this was going. he only wanted to do one thing to john. he wanted to  
see how long he could last...something inside him stirred slightly as he watch his friend squirm under the rouch, poisonous touch of his friend adrian. a good actor adrian was, but this, this was getting  
a little out of hand.  
"i know something you dont know" he sang again, this time dragging his finger down johns clothed chest and to the band of his trousers. sherlock almost jumped at the man, but kept calm, hoping it  
would finish up because he was getting nervous.  
"i wonder what he saw...you down there at the bottom of the building. i could only imagine it was very fast, very, very beauitul. several minutes of voices, maybe a blur of faces before he would go blank.  
did he hear you screaming his name? i bet you did a lot of shouting. a lot of pleading and even a few very unwise choices." now taking up his skills in acting he realized he was having more fun thath e  
thought. adrian just wanted to see what would happen. he had been paid upfront so what could go wrong?  
"do you think he saw you?"  
"stop"  
"answer me..."  
"saw me what..."  
"the way you looked at him, the way you wanted to die. every waking moment you thought about him. the way he hit the ground. you, shouting his name into the air and then proceeding to try and take  
the plunge yourself. dont be ashamed darlin. death is beautiful"  
"stop it...i didnt do it"  
"yes you did. the first night, you convinced yourself it was a nightmare...the second you slept next to your gun. dare i continue?" sherlock was now shaking a little. he had never really thought about what john did after he vanished for a year. who did he talk to? did he dream? did he think about him?"  
"oh, you got yourself a girlfriend...she was pretty that one. the large most likely fake breasts and the long crimson hair. i bet you fucked her hard. i can only imagine what you were thinking. was she the first girl after sherlock? or just one of many you used to distract yourself." adrian laughed a little. john was tense, his knuckles were closed into fists but for some reason he just couldnt move. "i bet as  
you fucked her and all those other girls, the few you managed to get anywas, and as you pounded into them, in the last seconds before you came, you'd remember every little thing you've ever done wrong. he was yours you know." john exhaled and sat up, he was about to take off the blindfold before adrian brought himself close to john, and quickly straddled his lap, pulling his hands down.  
"i bet you really loved him...in the end all you got was this imagination, this dream of yours that never seems to end." adrian was crossing every line sherlock had set up, but for some reason he wanted to see john break, he wanted to see what would happen. did john really love him? he kept asking himself that every day since he returned. he never believed anyone could love him, other than molly,  
who he was clearly not interested in. adrian pulled one of johns hands to his lips and proceeded to suck his index finger a little. taking it and kissing it as he pulled it out. john shook a little, but moaned from its strange feeling a little.  
"i bet you wanted him...you wanted him to take you whole and drag you down into his lair of deep dark secrets and fantasies. you cant deny what your body says john" he added as john started to become a little more erect than he was before. he felt his body warm from emberassent, and he could feel his penis tingle just slightly.  
"what makes your harder...me telling you what you want, or you imagining everything im doing is him?"  
"s-stop"  
"i want to fuck you, i want you to begg for him to take you away and make you come." adrian shifted himself against johns growing erection and moved a little to make himself comfortable. adrian had been ready for at least 20 minutes. adrian looked over to sherlock, who was now very nervous and was trying to hide his slight emberassment. adrian let go of john and tried to do a quick charade with sherlock, tellin ghim to get behind john and call his name.  
"do you think he knows"  
"n-no"  
"john" sherlock whispered behind him. the voice, it was dark, sweet and warming. john didnt know if he was really there, or if he was hearing things.  
"pay attention" adrian called.  
"john...im sorry" sherlock called.  
"sherlock. please" john replied.  
"adrian stop...i cant take this!" sherlock shouted. adrian jumped off john and stood up. john felt like he was snapped out of some strange dream and quickly removed the blindfold. adrian stood in front of john and sherlock was on the other side, behind john.  
"i asked you to specifically to test his limits, not fuck him..."  
"you asked me to take him to the edge of his sanity"  
"you twist my word adrian...out!" sherlock walked around and pushed adrian out of the room, locking the two locks and the chain before turning on the light.  
"sherlock... what just happened" he asked dazed.  
"an expiriment that went horribly wrong." he sighed and sat down next to john, who was actually tearing up a little from confusion.  
"john...are you ok?" he asked worried. john had never expressed deep emotions other than anger or frustration around him, and crying was something he was actually worried about. did adrian take him  
too far?  
"he was right"  
"he was? about what?"  
"after you died...well didnt die"  
"you didnt." sherlock was at a loss for words. he couldnt imagine the usually happy john in such a state where he would willingly put himself in the same sitation as sherlock, in a more permanent form.  
"i did. sometimes i pretended it was a game. how many drinks i could take, or what would happen if i took these two meds with those two meds. eventually i found myself desperately alone with women i wouldnt even concider dating."  
"im sorry, what i did tonight was horrible"  
"im stronger than you think sherlock"  
"yes well..ummm this wasnt supposed to do anything with sex"  
"yes, well i did get a little...umm"  
"aroused?"  
"you could say that" john chuckled. "i bet thats totally innapropriate right now..." he sighed a little. "so why didnt you, you know, end it?"  
"earlier you guessed that i owed somebody a debt...you were correct."  
"mycroft?"  
"no...think, a little closer to home."

"now you've really hit a dead end you twit."  
"me?" sherlock nodded a looked away a little. he wasnt emberassed, but he wasnt used to anything in this nature. "why me?"  
"because you changed me. took me apart and put me together again."  
"friends kind of change people sherlock" he added slightly curious as to how he could have saved sherlock.  
"yes...friends do. but thats only the short of it." sherlock wasnt sure how he wanted to say it, but john was already starting to piece the puzzle together.  
"out of this very strange interrogation, ive learned soething sherlock."  
"whats that?"  
"that man, that crazy man you brought in here was absolutely out of his mind."  
"and?"  
"absolutely correct" john smiled and placed his hand on sherlock leg, squeezing it softly. john knew he could regret his next action, but after being ripped out of his body and destroyed several times, this would be the least of his worries. john cupped sherlocks face and turned it to face him. after looking into his eyes for a moment he leaned in and kissed him. sherlock seemed to enjoy it and within seconds both of them were wrapped in each others arms.  
"john.."he gasped between kisses.  
"yes sherlock?"  
"he was right" the both laughed and fell backwards onto the bed.

john had no experience with men...which included sherlock who was a very dominant person compared to john. he laid back on the blankets staring up at sherlock who was straddling his legs, both menstill clothed. john felt a burning ache in his legs and feet as his excitment increased.  
"dammit, and you arent even doing anything" john remarked. the burning sensation in his feet moved to his legs and into his groin where sherlock rocked back and forth a little. his long thing arms gripped johns hands next to his head, pinning them in place for a moment as he kept rocking them. both of them becoming harder by the second.  
"i want to fuck you til you come...i want you to know only me and only my name when we're finished" he whisperd into johns ear. again his breath was warm against his cheek and he was sent into a mental fit. soon after sherlock removed his shirt and johns as he continued to kiss him, wrapping his fingers into johns hair. both of them moaned softly as their tongues moved across each others,  
searching their mouths for weak spots. in between movements sherlock bit johns lip alittle and sucked on the edeges of his lips and his tongue. both of them wrestled for a dominance but sherlock won. after removing himself from johns lips, he contiued to pin him down as he lowered his arms to his side and kissed the base of his neck and slid his tongue across his chest. the heat from johns body tasted sweet and john moaned and arched his back a little with the warm feeling of sherlocks mouth. working his way down, he trailed the center of his chest and stomach to the border of johns trouswers. the sweet victory line sherlock smiled. john didnt know how much more he could take, he was already on edge. quickly sherlock unbuttoned johns trousers to reveal his pants and then he slid a single finger over johns enlarged cock. he could feel it slightly pulsating from excitment as he pulled down his pants and tossed them aside. john blushed a deep red, this was his first time with a man, and sherlock at that. but his emberassment was soon pushed aside as sherlock fingered johns glands at the tip of his dick. the sweet pleasur traveld up his body and hit him hard.  
"she-sherlock" he grunted. he felt himself dripping a little and sherlock took it onto his fingers and lapped it up before drawing john into a sweet kiss, filled with the taste of both of them mixed together. john tried to move his hands but wasnt allowed as sherlock went back down and gripped his erect penis tightly in his large hands, rubbing over the tip carefully and then drawing it close to his mouth  
where he licked up the edges a little and then taking it in. the whole thing seemed like a dream. the warm wet heat of sherlock was consuming john and he felt himself melting into him. the rythem sherlock had gotten into picked up as john thrusted a little as he was being swallowed. he felt the roughness of sherlocks tongue as it moved all around and up and down his shaft.  
"f-fuck im going to..." sherlock sped up until he felt the rythmic throbbing in johns dick. pulsating til the fresh fluid drained from him and down into sherlock who took it as a sweet treat.  
"im going to fuck you like an animal" sherlock said as he came up. the words were harsh and sweet at the same time, which john thought was impossible for anybody to do. he wanted him. all of him inside himself. never had he felt this way about anybody, not even his girlfriends who would just let him shag them and he'd go home. this was personal, and very, very good. as john came down a little, sherlock got up and turned the lights off, ignoring the candle stil lit on the dresser, as it lit up the room in a very nice way. he removed his clothes and sat back down on top of john, who was panting a little and smiling.  
"which one of us goes first" sherlock asked curiously.  
"you already helped me let me help you." john replied. sherlock moved himself up a little and john, who had been with women, pretty much knew what happened when they topped. so he was going to let sherlock have him the way he knew he wanted. slipping his penis to the opening of sherlock, he and sherlock moved together as he slid onto him. john had never felt such a thing before and was instantly set into a new fire. he wanted sherlock to move, to come and shout his name in which he had never heard before. sherlock rocked back and forth, up and down. both of them in rythem. speeding up and slowind down as either of them started to finish. john grabbed sherlocks erection and gripped it tight, the way he would touch his own. as they both seemed to move in unison he stroked sherlocks shaft up and down, causing him to moan. his eyes were closed, his face was relaxed and john felt very much in control. sherlock came first, which john didnt seem to mind, he loved knowing it was him to set sherlock into fits of animalistic lust. he was now blissfully covered in sherlock, and rolled him over so that now john was topping. he wanted to finish what he'd started and  
thrusted more into sherlock. he felt sherlock tightening again as he was about to come a second time and as his muscles closed and begain to pulsate, both of them came. it was blissful, and raw. both of them collapsed onto the bed next to each other and thats when they knew, the expirment was actually very successful.

FIN


End file.
